Sacrifice
by DTakersGurls
Summary: Moriarty kidnapps Watson and tries to blackmail Sherlock Holmes into doing his bidding. Contains Slash and Adult Situatons.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I Don't own Sherlock Holmes or anything in this story. And I'm making no money from this.

Sacrifice

Sherlock Holmes read the note he found tacked to the front door over and over. Fear welled with in his breast.

If you wish to see Dr. Watson again. Come to the Baker Street train station tonight at 12am. Come alone.

J. Moriarty

Holmes stood outside the closed train station. He pressed himself into the darkness. His eyes darting about. He knew it was a trap but he couldn't leave Watson in the hands of his enemy. He chewed his lower lip nervously as he waited. He was by no means a nervous man but when the life of someone he cared about was at stake…If it were his own life we would not worry so.

Suddenly a gloved hand holding a wet rag clamped securely over his mouth and nose.. His struggle lasted only a few seconds as he was forced to breath through the rag. He recognized the scent seconds before collapsing. Either. He slumped backwards against his captor.

Holmes awoke with a start. He coughed and began wheezing. He finally managed to stop coughing. He blinked his eyes rapidly. He saw nothing but darkness. He looked around and saw light filtering from under a door on the opposite end. Well at least he wasn't blind.

He felt something heavy wrapped around his throat. It wasn't choking him but it was uncomfortable. He felt behind him, a long chain ran from the collar to the wall. He was prisoner.

He could hear nothing but a slight breathing sound when suddenly a loud voice broke through the silence. "I know about you and Dr. Watson. Two Inverts…" Moriarty put an emphasize on the last word. It almost seeming made it echo in the cell. Sherlock felt his breathing quicken. Oh God he knows…

"What are you babbling about?" He tried to sound calm. Moriarty snorted.

"Don't play me for a fool. I know that you and Dr. Watson are lovers. Now if evidence somehow found it's way to the proper authorities…"

Holmes spoke before he could stop himself. "No!" He prayed that no one found out about their love. He didn't want himself or John to go to the gallows.

"Do not tell anyone. Do you hear me? Don't you dare say anything." He whispered.

Suddenly a dim light filtered into the room. It was bright enough to make him blink. Moriarty stood next to a large metal door. The door was cracked open slightly, letting light from a hallway filter in.

Sherlock Holmes gasped loudly when, to his side, he saw John Watson chained in the same fashion he was. Metal choker collar had him chained to the wall. The chain had enough slack to allow him to scoot over to his Unconscious lover. He gently picked up one wrist. He sighed when he felt a steady pulse beating against his fingertips. He moved his fingertips up and across Watson's face in a caress. He had to blink back tears when he

saw the bruises that adorned his Companion's skin.

"Disgusting! You cannot wait to be with your whore!" He spat at the bound man.

"Bastard." Sherlock hissed through clenched teeth. Do not speak of him in such a manner!" The professor shrugged.

"I'm sure a judge and jury will not see you and him any differently." He turned to leave.

"No! Wait!" Moriarty turned toward him. "Please I shall do anything! You don't have to get the authorities involved."

Moriarty chuckled. "well now the tables have turned. You sound like one of the many criminals in this great city. Begging me not to turn you in. Ah, so you do care for him. Don't want to see your Lover go to the gallows? This is a serious crime, you know."

"It should not be a crime! Love is love, no matter what!" His captor simply crossed his arms smugly.

"well it is. And I think because of your reputation that many will be shocked. The two of you would surly be hanged. And think of what that'll do to your brother! 'The Inverts brother' That will be his title." He paused. "But I do not wish to seek you or him hanged. If you do as I bid and Dr. Watson will be free to go."

Holmes sat up straighter, still clutching Watson's limp hand. "What do you want of me?" He asked.

"Nothing more than remain here with me. If you do he will go free.." Holmes looked down at the lax face. "I'll do as you wish…and you promise to leave Watson be?" Moriarty nodded. Sherlock suddenly coughed. "I would like to spend some time alone him after he awakes."

Moriarty bowed slightly. "But of course. He should awaken soon. He turned and exited the cell, leaving the door slightly cracked. The light from the hallway still filtered in. Holmes couldn't get a good look at his surroundings but he could make out Watson's figure quite clearly. The dim light made dark shadows move across his lover's face.

Near to ten minutes later Watson coughed and sat up. "God…where am I?" He wondered aloud.

"John?" He jerked his head around. He found himself staring into the concerebd eyes of his most intimate friend.

"Sherlock? What has happened? Are you injured?" He shook his head no and squeezed his hand tightly.

"I'm all right dear." Even in the dim light he could see Watson blush slightly.

"Thank God for that but…What has happened?" One word made his blood run cold.

"Moriarty." He shuddered slightly.

The door swung open. The professor walked in. "Holmes I'll give you another hour. No more. Prepare your goodbyes."

"Goodbyes? Sherlock…what is going on?" He sighed.

"Moriarty knows about us. If I agree to stay here he won't give the proper authorities the proof." In the dim light he could see Watson viably pale. He squeezed Watson's hand hard.

"I don't care if he tells the whole damn world! I'm not going…" Sherlock held up a hand.

"No. I will not allow you to go to the gallows. I shall remain here."

Watson gasped, trying not to cry. "Don't! Lord knows what he'll do to you." Holmes lent over placing a kiss on the quivering lips.

"I'll be fine. Please don't worry about me." He kissed his lover again, deepening the kiss. They jerked apart as the sound of Moriarty's voice.

"Nothing but Inverts. You cannot keep your hands from each other bodies!"

He strode over to the bound men. "Do not worry about your love. I shall take care of him." He bent down and traced a finger across the detective's bottom lip. Holmes flinched away at the touch. "You despise my touch?" He asked in mocking tone. "I shall give you a little more time. I shall return within a few hours. You shall then be released. But here this. If you attempt to rescue Holmes or You attempt to escape...then I shall have no choice but to turn you both in. Understood?" Holmes nodded gravely. He quickly turned and strode out the room.

Watson opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted. "Please do as I say. " Sherlock cleared his throat. "I shall remain here. But promise me that you will not come back for me." He tried to force the lump down that threatened to choke him. "And I know you are very breakable…emotionally. Please do not…Don't…harm yourself. If I were to find out that you have committed suicide. I could not bear it."

Watson opened his mouth to speak, his breathing hitched loudly. "I simply cannot live with out you. I would rather hang than to lose you."

"I am not going to see you hang, my dear. Please promise me that you'll not come back for me? And please promise me that you will not kill yourself." Watson hesitated. "Promise me dammit!" Watson nodded.

Suddenly Watson laid his head on Holmes' shoulder. "Make love to me then. Please? One…" He choke. "Last time."

They started slowly kissing each other. They both took turns placing kisses along the other ones neck and collar bones. As the kissing grew more intensely, they started shredding each other's clothes.

Each wanted it to last long as possible. Each wanted the last memory of their lover's embrace to be the most exquisite love making they had ever experienced. No rush to completion.

Afterwards they managed to put their rumpled clothes back on. As they lay together, wrapped in each others arms the door flew open.

"I thought so. I'm glad I gave you ample time for you…buggery." They clutched each other tightly. "Time is up."

Watson shook his head violently. Tears blinding him. Holmes cupped his face. "You agreed. I Love you John Watson." The tears fell heavily down both their cheeks.

"And I love you Sherlock Holmes." Moriarty bent down, covering Watson's mouth and nose with the very same rag he had used to capture Him and Holmes. Watson passed out immediately. He watched as he unchained him from the wall.

"He shall not be harmed. I shall leave him at the door to his home." it felt as if his very heart was being torn from his body as he watched him drag his love away. He knew in his heart that he would more than likely never see him again.

"Good bye my Boswell."


	2. Chapter 2

SACRIFICE Chapter 2

Warning: Adult Situations

A few hours later Moriarty returned. "He is safely home." He watched Sherlock for a few moments. The detective just sat there, staring forward. "You disappoint me sir. Is this all that you have left? The cold shoulder?" He hunched down, looking into his eyes.

"Look at me." Holmes still sat unblinking. "I said look at me." No answer, no movement, nothing. He slapped him hard across the face. His head jerked back but even as the red hand print began forming he still stared forward. Moriarty snarled. "One thing I will not tolerate is to be ignored! You will acknowledge me." He roughly grabbed a handful of hair and slammed the back of his head against the wall. He still ignored the professor. Even as small trickles of blood dropped onto the back of his collar. Suddenly he smiled down at his prisoner.

"You miss him, don't you? Miss your whore?" Holmes quickly spat at him. Moriarty laughed, wiping the spittle off his face. "I thought that would bring you around."

He suddenly lent over trailing his fingers against the cheek he slapped. He slowly traced the now fading red hand print.

"I notice a short while back that are rather quite…handsome." Holmes stared at him hard. "Soft and subtle lips…no wonder that whore fell for you." He spat at him again.

"Shut up." Sherlock hissed. Moriarty frowned, slapping him again.

"You will not speak to me like that. If you do you will be severely punished." He pulled a chain from his waist coat pocket. He quickly had the wrist chained above his head to a small metal ring attached to the wall. He quickly pushed him by the chest against the stonewall. Holmes sat with his back pressed harshly against the wall. Before Holmes could react, his captor lent forward, capturing the detective's lips in a kiss.

His eyes opened wide and he inhaled sharply through his nose. He tried to push the older man off but he was allowed very little movement. He gave a startled cry. But it was muted by the probing tongue. The tongue aggressively plundered his mouth. Moriarty broke the kiss and took a deep breath. He pressed himself tightly against the lithe body. Sherlock frantically turned his head but he tangled one hand in the black hair holding his head still. He recaptured the lips in a brutal kiss. He started rhymetically pressing his hips against the taunt stomach. He hissed loudly.

"God…this does feel good." Holmes opened his eyes which had been tightly closed. He wanted to vomit. The sight alone of Moriarty grinding his hips into him made Bile rise in his throat.

"Stop…God...please stop!" He kissed him hard again, effetely cutting off his protest. This was the worst. It felt as if he was nearly tasting down his throat. Suddenly he clamped down, biting the invading tongue.

Moriarty fell back with a cry. He spat blood on Holmes' face. "You dare not do that again!" He swiftly took out a small pocket knife from his coat pocket. He grabbed him by the chin. He brought the knife to each cheek bone, slicing. He winced as the blood welled from the slits.

"I was going to save this for later but I can hardly wait." Holmes watched him warily. Moriarty stood to his full height. He stood directly over him. Sherlock sat with his back against the wall, arms still stretched above his head. He was nearly pressing himself against his prisoner. His lap was directly inline with the detective's mouth.


End file.
